Drabbles
by Moonlight Petal
Summary: This is basically just a collection of short drabbles. If you are looking for something nice and short, or if you are looking for anything to read at all, feel free to read this. Some will be rated K but it's rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Like the summary has said, these are just a bunch of short random drabbles. Please excuse all the gramatical errors. The chapters in here won't be sent to my beta. After all, I don't want to make her too busy. : ) Please read and review! I would love to hear your comments!

**Edit:** I had deleted this story and reposted it because it kind of messed up. Sorry if there was any confusion!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

Her shoulder length auburn hair was still damp from the shower. She had her robe and sleepwear on. It was 10:00 at night and she wasn't asleep yet. Shakily, she picked up her cell phone on the desk beside her bed. Flipping open her phone, she tried to dial her brother's number. He was in another city helping a friend out.

The room lit up as a small rumble of thunder filled the air. Sakura jumped up slightly, whimpering. Her phone was clenched tightly in her hands. Her emerald eyes shone with fright.

The phone rang on. His voice message popped up and she hung up. She tried calling her dad next. He wasn't there.

Before she could call anyone else, a rumble of thunder filled the air again. This time it was louder and fiercer. Her room lit up as she shrieked loudly. She was scared of the thunder and lightning. The phone dropped on the floor.

Boom! Another round of thunder filled her ears. Her hands flew up to her ears, covering them tightly. She shut her eyes tightly, scared. Even with her hands over her ears she could still hear the loud thunder and see the bright light. She had no where to hide. Letting out another scream, she climbed into ball. Her cell phone lay forgotten on the floor.

This time the lightning was so bright, it lit up the whole entire room for a few seconds. BOOM!!

Sakura screamed. Tears ran down her face.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" shouted the brown haired man who had just suddenly rushed in. His amber eyes shown with worry. Walking toward her in quick long strides, he sat on the bed and grabbed onto her gently and brought her into his warm, warm embracement.

Sakura leaned her head onto his chest and cried. He patted her back soothingly. "Shh… It's going to be alright."

Sakura stayed in his embracement. She mumbled into his chest, still clinging tightly onto him. "How did you get in?"

Syaoran smiled. "Your brother gave me the key."

"I don't believe you," she mumbled, still shivering from fright. "He hates men."

"He has some degree of trust for me. He knew that you were afraid of thunder and lightning. With him and your father gone, he got worried and decided to give me the key to the house. He warned me though. He said that he had cameras set up in the house and if I ever went into his house without a reason, he would come and teach me a lesson."

They both laughed quietly. Suddenly the room brightened again. A loud boom filled the air as Sakura whimpered. She clenched his shirt tightly.

Syaoran wrapped his strong, warm comforting arms around her as she leaned more into his embracement. Her hands unclenched his shirt as she relaxed. She snuggled against him as he rocked her back and forth.

She sat there, enjoying the comfort that he gave her. The warmth, the soothing beat of his heart… She smiled. Thunder and lightning came again but she wasn't worried this time. He was there with her. It was funny how she felt so unafraid when she was in his company.

"Syaoran?" she spoke.

"Yeah?" he murmured into her hair.

"Thanks. I love you."

Syaoran smiled brightly. "I love you too."

They sat there for hours enjoying one another's company. Sakura hated thunder and lightning, but she loved it too. She loved it because it gave her an excuse for him to hug her. It gave her an excuse to be near him.

Leaning up, she kissed him… and he kissed her back gently. Satisfied, she fell asleep in his warm arms, lulled by his soft heartbeat and his calm breathing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review! Hehe! : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Yes, another completely random drabble that is written to help me get over my writer's block. Currently stumped and out of ideas. I'm suprised I was actually able to write something. Well, please review and tell me what you think! I couldn't find a suitable title for this random drabble so if you have any ideas, let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

The loud and catchy pounding music made the air rumble with excitement

The loud and catchy pounding music made the air rumble with excitement. The dark room was lit up with blinking flashes of multicolored lights that were running around in the area, not pausing for a second. People were dancing freely around her, laughing, smiling… having fun. She just stood alone in the crowd, still as a rock. The music tumbled across the walls, shouting in her ear. The beats seemed to rumble in her very soul. The loud music seemed to pound against her heart. One thing was clear. She needed to get out of there… right now.

Making her way through the tight pack of dancing people, she struggled to get to the door. How did she get there in the first place, she would never know. Why was she there, nothing was clear. Her emerald eyes searched the area to see if there was an easier exit. Running her hand through her auburn hair, she continued to walk through the crowd, feeling as if she was being suffocated. Upon getting to the door, she saw an amber eyed, brown haired man. He was standing by the door, his face searching through the mass crowd. Finally breaking through the people, she walked to the door… that he was blocking.

He stared at her, looking her over. She stared back, doing the same. Their eyes suddenly met and just with that one look, they knew that they both felt the same. Thy both needed to get out of there right now.

He slowly walked toward her so that his body was just barely touching hers. She felt the heat of his body surrounding hers.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear. She wanted to shiver in pleasure as she felt his warm breath dancing around her ear. Though the music was loud, with him being so close to her, she could hear him.

He continued, his breath gently caressing her ears again. "What do you say? Let's ditch this and get out of here."

With that, he grabbed her hand and stared at her. She nodded her head, agreeing. Quickly, they ran through the door, running to nowhere and everywhere. He ran in front. She ran in the back, thankfully not tripping over her heels. Their footsteps echoed throughout the air. The feeling was great. It was wonderful. There she was, running with someone through the streets at night. There were only a few people on the streets, but she paid no attention. Yes, this was what she was waiting for all night. This was exactly what she needed.

By the time both of them stopped running, they arrived at a bridge that overlooked a beautiful body of water. They were both laughing gleefully, for no reason at all. The thrill of the run intoxicated both of them, leaving a refreshing and a happy feeling behind. Both of them tried to calm their breathing. They looked at the bridge and stared at the sparkling water that reflected back the city lights. The bridge was lit brightly with white lights. Only a few cars ran by but they didn't notice.

"Syaoran Li," he spoke suddenly, introducing himself, still staring out at the water. The sound of his voice left her even more captivated in him.

She looked at him. "Sakura Kinomoto," she replied. Her body was coursing with an unknown feeling. It just felt so good, the run and everything.

He turned his body to face her and they both stared at each other. Slowly, he leaned toward her, bending his head down slightly. Sakura raised her head. Both their lips made contact, sending a pleasant shudder through her. She brought her hands up to his hair, playing with it. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he parted his mouth and moved his tongue along the bottom of her lips, asking to take the kiss a little further. She slowly parted her lips in reply. His tongue entered her mouth and gently explored every part. She moaned into the kiss as a feeling of pleasure filled her body. She kissed him back with more passion and suddenly the kiss became hot. He crushed her body to his, groaning in satisfaction. The kiss became even deeper, more passionate, and hotter. They kissed each other as if nothing in the world mattered, or even existed. Everything faded and the only thing that mattered was each other. Breaking away for a quick breath, they immediately crushed their mouths against each other again and again.

Minutes passed by without them noticing. The kiss finally ended, leaving them wanting more and more. Neither one ever felt this way. Neither one ever felt so intoxicated. Both of them panted from the lack of air. Their heavy breathing was in unison. She leaned against him, placing her hands on his breathing chest. He placed his cheek on the top of her head. The soft strands of her hair cushioned his cheek.

"I never felt this way before," said Sakura suddenly, after her breath calmed down.

"Neither have I," he replied, still not moving. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment, just like she was. He never wanted this feeling to end.

"I… Like the feeling," she confessed.

He smiled and brought them apart from the embracement. His hand cupped her cheek gently. "I loved the feeling," he whispered. Suddenly he smirked as both of his hands went around her waist, bringing her close to him again. He placed his forehead on hers. Every word that he spoke brought a gentle rush of warm air against her lips. "You do understand that now that I found you, I'm not letting go."

"You better not," she said as she kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss and gently nibbled on the bottom of her lip as he gladly let the passion pull both of them in for another fiery hot kiss, and for the many others to come.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Quite a quick update huh? Well how was this one? Like I said, if you have any ideas for the title of this drabble, let me know! : ) Review! Thanks!

By the way, thanks to those who reviewed for the last drabble!

**animelikr**

**breathlessnightxx**

**Sakura Petal Wings**

**hamxham**

**StarAngel02**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I don't think this is a good drabble but I suppose it's better than nothing. And yes, it's very short. I have no clue why I wrote it. LOL!

* * *

Sakura smiled painfully, her eyes brimming with the unshed tears.

"Bye," she whispered as she slowly turned away. If she dared to look at him even a second more, no doubt she would end up crying and… running back into his arms. She was not about to let that happen. There wasn't going to be a chance that she would let him see her face or let him comfort her.

She would have to survive on her very own. There was no way she was turning back, not after all the hard times she been through, trying to find ways to express what she had to do. No… She couldn't ever let herself see him again, let alone remember him. That thought, had brought the tears running down her face in streams, leaving behind a salty wet trail. The very thought hurt her. How would she be able to survive without hearing his voice, feeling his hugs, seeing his face… without him? But… it had to be done no matter how many more pieces her heart would shatter into over the years.

"No, wait!" the man shouted, his arm raised with his hand in a position as if he was yielding someone… or rather, as if he was trying to grab her back into his possession.

Her footsteps suddenly paused and her body went against her mind. Slowly, she hesitatingly turned around… and saw his face again.

"No, no, no, no, no..." she whispered as the tears came pouring down her face again in great pools. "It's not supposed to be this way," she cried, her voice strained. "I… I was supposed to leave with no regrets. I was just supposed to never see your face again. I was supposed to leave… you…"

And just at that moment, she realized that from the start, she hadn't really considered how impossible it was for her to leave him.

Before she could even plan her next move, the man who she loved so dearly with all her heart, Syaoran Li, came walking toward her.

"Sakura," he mumbled softly, his hand reaching up to wipe away the falling tears. "Don't you ever dare, of even thinking of leaving me, let alone trying to."

She stared into his amber golden eyes. Her body wouldn't move, it wouldn't listen to her. She knew that it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. And by the time their lips both finally met, she had lost all of her thoughts of leaving him. Who cared what would happen? As long as they both had each other, everything would be alright. She was sure of it.

His warm lips gently caressed hers and she gladly submitted into the forbidden kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Remember to review!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

His fingers moved over the guitar quickly as the tempo got quicker. The vibration moved through his body as he moved along with the beat. Wild cheers from the fans filled the air. This is where he wanted to be, on the stage with people cheering him on. The sounds of the drum filled the air as the song calmed. He played a more soothing melody.

The lights were now flashing slower than before. His soft brown hair was illuminated in the lights. Now the melody was peaceful, calm, and serene. He knew though, the critical point of the song was coming on. His amber eyes shown with excitement. The singer held out the last note, the drummer played a small drum roll, and he stopped playing for a split second. The light suddenly started shinning all over the room as his solo came on. Moving his fingers quicker than ever, his heart started to beat with excitement. Comfortable warmth filled his body. He could feel the electricity at his fingertips, each note coming out perfectly.

Then all too soon for him, his solo ended as all the band members banded together again for the last part. He smiled at the crowd causing a bunch of screams from girls to fill the air.

The song stopped as a thunderous applause filled throughout the enclosed room. Screams were heard, asking for more songs. People in the seats stood up clapping loudly. Smiling, Syaoran held his guitar and got off stage. It was thrilling to be in front of a large crowd that was cheering you on. You could feel all the energy bouncing all over the place.

He changed out of his clothes and packed up. Walking into one of the rooms for the band members and friends, he spotted auburn hair.

"Sakura!" Hearing her name called, she turned around in her seat. Her emerald eyes shone with delight.

"Syaoran! You were awesome!" She stood up and ran across the room to give him a big hug.

He smiled at the compliment, hugging her back tightly.

"Mmm… You smell like cherry blossoms…" he said, still hugging her. The scent wafted through the air. He could never get tired of the sweet and gentle way that she smelt. And yes, how crazy was he over her when only her scent had already driven him silly?

Sakura blushed. Smiling, she kissed him. "I think your performance deserved a kiss."

"Aww… I only get one?" He smiled and kissed her back. His arms were around her waist while hers was around his neck.

Pulling back from the kiss, she spoke. "Wow, seriously though, you were awesome!" she said. "You looked like you really enjoyed yourself out there today. You went all out!"

"Yes, I really do like being on the stage. But, do you know why?"

Sakura shook her head back and forth indicating a 'no'. "Well on second thought, actually I kind of do. You like playing the guitar, you like…"

Syaoran laughed. "Yes all that, but there is something else too," he said, looking at her lovingly. "Every time I finish playing, I always come to this room I find you here with me," he whispered. A gentle smile was on his face. "I always enjoy these times after the concerts when I'm able to talk to you and see you."

Sakura blushed. "I really enjoy being around you too," she mumbled quietly. Her heart was soaring.

Syaoran laughed at the bashful girl. "The most exciting part of the day is always the time that I get to spend with you. No matter what kind of mood I'm in, you always find ways to make me smile. I don't know how you do it."

He leaned forward and gently kissed her again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry about last time! I forgot to metioned who reviewed.

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, and the chapter before that. Bold font is for those who reviewed for both chapters. : )

StarAngel02

**hamxham**

Twilight Kisses

**Sakura Petal Wings**

animelikr

Kiminochi

**yingfa07**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** This was written a while ago. It's not my best one-shot but I decided to post it anyways. As always, please review and critique!

* * *

"Sakura!!" called the brown haired amber eyed man to his wife with an unworn tie lying in his hands. He had worn his "professional" outfit which was the typical white button up shirt and the black pants. He was just lacking the tie, which he had no clue how to put it on. Few seconds later, a figure with auburn hair and emerald eyes popped out of the doorway.

"Yes?" she asked slowly as she walked toward him. She saw the tie in his hands and she immediately guessed what was going on.

Syaoran sighed. "Can you tie this tie for me again?"

With this, Sakura fought to stop her laughter. She stepped forward and took the tie from him. She wrapped the tie around his neck and started making the knot. "Alright give me a second. But… don't you think you should learn how to do it yourself?" she asked as she looked up at him while pausing.

Syaoran smirked. He leaned down slightly and whispered in her ears sending a tingling feeling down her spine. "Why do that when I have you?"

Even after being married over a year, she could still never get rid of the tingling and exciting feeling that he gave her every time that he did something. Sakura's fingers moved the cloth delicately back and forth until finally she finished the knot.

"There, all done."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Sakura squealed as soon as her husband quickly pulled her into his tight embracement.

"Well…" he said slowly. "Where is my kiss?"

Sakura smiled. "I wonder…"

Syaoran smirked. "I'm waiting…"

Sakura made no move.

"Of course the guy always has to make the move first huh?" he said playfully as he leaned forward toward her lips, pressing them gently against her's.

Few seconds later he backed away and nuzzled her nose. Sakura smirked and leaned forward again, murmuring against his lips. "Not always." She quickly kissed him again.

Smiling she backed away and walked into the kitchen swaying her hips gently, knowing that he was watching intently. "I'm fixing up breakfast so hurry up and get ready with everything."

Syaoran just stood and looked at her retreating figure. She had never ceased to amaze him. He was craving for another kiss. Well, there was always the whole night. And with that satisfiying thought, he continued to the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And yes, these are random drabbles and they aren't really connected to each other in any way. : ) This one was really short huh? Review!

Bunch of thanks to those who have reviewed! Though this list is really small compared to the other stories I've written, I'm still happy. Of course that doesn't give you an excuse not to review. : )

**hamxham**

**Sakura Petal Wings**

**yingfa07**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This short drabble is just to get me started. It's been a while since I've written anything, and this is just to get me back on track. I know that I still haven't updated the stories yet, and I apologize for that. Hopefully, a few drabbles will get me back to writing. Enjoy! = )

* * *

The warm wind gently lifted the loose auburn tresses of a girl sitting by the sakura tree. It was spring break, and she finally got a chance to rest at the park, away from her hectic life as a junior at the high school. She breathed in deeply and smelt the light spring fragrance in the air. The book held in her hands was currently forgotten as she savored everything around her. She looked up, spotting light pink sakura petals decorating the branches. The light blue sky was adorned with fluffy white clouds. Even the sun shone gently, yet brightly at the same time. She smiled as her emerald eyes took in the scenery. It was almost a perfect day, but it was just missing just one important thing.

She breathed in deeply and stared back at the book, beginning to read again. However, her thoughts drifted away. It was a romance story, filled with action and comedy. The book was actually written by her friend, Naoko Yanagisawa. She found it odd when she first started to read the book. Naoko usually wrote stories about supernatural stuff, like ghosts. Everything was explained when her friend admitted that she had gotten a sweet boyfriend, explaining the detailed romance in the story.

Speaking of romances, Rika's relationship with her tutor, Terada, was going pretty well. Rika had gone to another country for 2 weeks, due to a few private reasons. When she came back, the school asked Terada to help tutor her so she could catch up with the school work. Even though she was all caught up with school, they constantly planned study sessions together, just to get some time together. Out of the couples Sakura had seen, the two seemed the most mature out of the group.

She was reminded of Chiharu and Takashi, a relationship that seemed quite different from everyone else's. She let out a small burst of laughter at their odd relationship. Although Takashi never stopped telling fake stories, Chiharu never stopped hitting him over the head. The two often seemed like they were feuding but it was their own way of showing their feelings for each other. More than once, she had caught them sneaking glances at each other during class, when the other wasn't looking. These cute actions couldn't help but make Sakura smile even more.

Speaking of odd relationships, there was Tomoyo and Eriol. Their relationship was mysterious and controlled during school. However, everyone at their lunch table realized that on certain days, Tomoyo and Eriol would both would come up with excuses about how they couldn't attend lunch. Sakura was sure that they didn't really have anything going on. Rather she believed that they secretly met up somewhere so they could spend time with each other.

Everyone seemed to be in a relationship. Her brother had a serious relationship with Kaho. Kero was going out with Spinel, Ruby and Yue were an item. Even Meiling had a significant other. Thinking about all these relationships, she started thinking about her crush. He had been in China for 5 years already. They hadn't met once during those years. Recently, it was getting harder and harder for them to communicate because he was so busy because of the responsibilities he had. Her cell phone suddenly rang and she grabbed it out, her eyes widening at the phone number. It was Syaoran, the guy she was just thinking about. She quickly picked it up.

"Syaoran?"

"Hey Sakura. How are you?" Just by hearing his voice, she felt as if her day was even closer to being perfect. His voice always managed to make her feel better. Oddly though, his voice was loud. It didn't sound like he was shouting over the phone though.

"Are you there?" he spoke again, calmly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I just thought your voice was louder than usual."

"That might be because I'm in Japan."

With this, Sakura's eyes widened. "Where are you?" she asked, her voice filling with excitement. Would she finally be able to see him again, after all those years?

"I'm behind the sakura tree where you're sitting at."

Quickly, Sakura set the book onto the ground and scrambled up. She slowly turned around and saw his back. Walking around the tree, she met with him, face to face. She shut her phone and put it away, seeing that he did the same. His golden eyes were just as radiant as ever. His golden brown hair was still messy in a fashionable way. Yet he had grown. He was taller, more refined. He was well built, yet keeping the skinny body. He wasn't the cute little boy anymore, he was a handsome man.

"You've changed so much," she whispered, shocked by the situation. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He gently lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. "You've grown so much." He continued staring at her as she tried to swallow the situation. He was back. He was back. He was finally back after 5 long years.

"Beautiful," he whispered. He moved his arms around her shoulders as he gently pulled her in for a warm, comforting hug. "I've missed you so much. So, so much."

She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, burying her head into his chest. "You idiot. I missed you even more."

They stayed in the hug silently, just savoring the situation. Finally, Syaoran spoke. "You know, you were always on my mind. I could never stop thinking about you." He slowly pulled away. "I've always wanted to say something. I thought it would be best to wait though, until I could finally see you again, face to face. Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Then she smiled. "Yes."

He smiled back. "I've always liked you. It just took me a while to bring up the courage to ask you straightforwardly. I've thrown a bunch of hints but you just never caught on."

Sakura mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"…" She finally decided to speak louder, although it was no louder than a whisper. "I've always had a crush on you."

Seeing Sakura's blushing face, he couldn't help but think that she was adorable. He pulled her into another hug, secretly smiling. Neither one of them ever realized how or when their lips touched. It didn't matter though. They finally confessed their feelings. Now, Sakura could add Syaoran's name and her name to the list of couples.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review and tell me what you think! : )


End file.
